Ellawix background
by CashewMedic
Summary: this is jus ta background for one of my ocs :)


After Romilda's exile she travled the land of evermore trying to find a place of solice. she finally came upon a small island not far from the western boarder, she swam to the island and began her life. She started instantly to ponder her plan for revenge, soon she began to consult the daemons that had been her allies not to many years ago. One powerful daemon named Ragnarok suggested she have a child with another powerful witch, Romilda knew no other witch of her calibur that used black magic but the daemon struck a deal with her. he would gve her a child if she agreed to place him in power if she succeeded in taking over. Romlida thought about this for a very long time, she thought of all she had done,the screams,the cries...they had once cheered and now they looked at her with fear and hatred. She wanted to purge the world of all its evils, the ideals of good were corrupt and twisted . The only way to make a perfect world...was to kill the old. She returend to Ragnorok and agreed to his deal, life began to grow inside her. She felt nothing for the child inside her, it was simply a tool it was a rabid dog that her and ony her could control...so she thought . She gave birth after 9 months and a healthy baby girl was produced, and she named her Ellawix. The name Ellawix meant mighty leader in druid, and that is exactly what she wanted her child to be. At the young age of 3 she began to teach Ellawix basic magic, small spells like summuning a small dagger or making water boil. She excelled in all of her studies and was a shinig example of witch, but her mother saw the good in her even in the small things she did like healing a lamb after casting a spell to break its limbs, or making her mother breakfast. It made Romilda sick, all saw was the good and innocence that she once had until the world and taken it nad smashed it into little pieces. As Ellawix grew she began to venture from the small castle that her and her mother lived in, that is where she meet Blaine. Blaine was an old mage that lived in a small grass hut, the black magic that ozzed from her was almost choking. But all he could see was her innocent sweet smile, Ellawix bega nto see Blaine more and more and he began to teach her light magic. Soon he saw that she excelled in both catagories, one day on her way back to the castle when a small manticore appeared from the bush. She walked over and poked it, it hissed and struck her with its scorpion tail, and the battle began. she used a spell she had learned called break, the spell ripped the manticores tail of and caused it to bleed to death. Realizing what she had done she felt shameful and sad she cried over its loss, as she cried she did not notice the mother manticore. It saw its dead baby and roared its bone rattleing roar, it swung its large paw and nocked Ellawix into a tree, the blow hurt but she had managed to utter a small protection spell that lessened its strength. She threw a stun spell at the manticore but it was to large for the spell to be in full efect. she jumped out of the way of its second blow and began to summon a helping daemon but the manticore swung its tail and knocked her to the ground, she slammed her head against a the ground and passed out. She awoke back in her bed in her room, her mother sat in the corner stareing at her with cold unfeeling eyes. "Why were you in the woods..." she asked dryley, " i-i was looking for some bog root mother." she said slowly. " i know you lieing Ellawix." she said as she stode, " im sorry i just wanted to see the old man in the woods..." she said with a samll quake in her voice. Romilda turned adruptly and grabbed Ellawix by her nightgown collar, holding her up in the air with her magic. The fury radiating from her voice, she shoke Ellawix and said " WHAT MAN!" Ellawix looked upon her mother with fear and and stuttered out her answer "b-blaine h-h-he is the nice old man that lives on the edge of the island..." Ellawix's small frame shaking with fear. Romilda dropped her back onto the bed and paced around, almost in the blink of an eye she was in Ellawix's face. Romilda placed her hand on Ella's heart and then the pain set in, Ellawix would never feel a pain like this ever again. Romilda felt the portal to Ragnorok's realm opening in Ella's chest she reached in and and absorbed the daemon into her, quickly Romilda placed her hand onto a completely pure norse diamond. And she realesed rangnarok into the crystal, she stode back breathing heavily and looked at her work and then back at ella, she picked up the diamond and walked over to ellawix. Malice ozzed from her eyes as she switched the portals to reveal the Ella's heart an insides , then Romilda jammed the diamond into her heart and closed the portal. She quickley used a powerful healing spell on her and stepped back to see if she was alive, slowly Ella's breathing returned and she stableized. Ellawix was changed from that day on, she was quiet and non expressive, her mother thought it was the daemon living in her chest but it was really just the fact that her hero...her mother had turned out to be a cruel wretch. Ella never saw Blaine again all that was left of his house was ash. Ellawix dreamed of manticores and dragons, until one day she left...just left the island...no one knows how she got from island to land but as soon as her feet touched the soft sand of the new land. hope arised in her. From that point on Ellawix traveld the land and killed large beasts for a living, saying she was just a poor wanderer. Ellawix continues to wandere..lets just hope ragnarok never breaks out. :)


End file.
